Good Luck, Bunny
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Llevamos el suficientemente tiempo juntos como para que te conozca, y sé que no subes aquí arriba si no le estás dando vueltas a algo, Bunny. / Situado en el capítulo 10.


Mi primer fic de T&B. Situado en el capítulo 10 (si no me equivoco). El titulo hay que agradecérselo a Mystral, que yo estaba totalmente ausente de ideas para ello.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Good Luck**

**·**

Tal como esperaba encontró a Bunny en la azotea. Demasiadas veces subía allí cuando no había nadie. Esa sí era una costumbre en la que coincidían. Desde allí todo era diferente, la altura, los edificios… se podía pensar en paz. Casi nadie subía allí normalmente, era como si nadie más supiese de aquel sitio, como si se hubieran olvidado de él, borrándolo del plano.

Barnaby estaba apoyado en la barandilla del final, mirando el horizonte. Incluso parecía que era un día normal en la ciudad, cuando la realidad era muy diferente.

-Así que estabas aquí, Bunny. Lo imaginé –sonrió aproximándose en cuanto le vio. El rubio giró un poco la mirada, a pesar de haber reconocido la voz de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con sequedad. Esa era su forma de hablar, ni siquiera pretendía resultar seco o desagradable, no se lo había planteado. Aún así Kotetsu sonrió.

-Más bien debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿qué haces aquí? –sabía que Barnaby acababa de salir de la reunión del comité de emergencias de la ciudad. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado, por qué le habían hecho ir solo y, sobre todo, porque en cuanto acabó había subido allí.

Se apoyó a su lado, con los brazos sobre la barandilla, contemplando la vista. Con paciencia. A ver cuánto tardaba Barnaby en responder.

-… -le miró fijamente. No había por qué mentirle, se planteó por fin, a fin de cuentas… todos se enterarían en menos de una hora con la retransmisión-. No es asunto tuyo, viejo –dijo de todos modos-, pero si tanto quieres saberlo va a haber un comunicado dentro de poco. Del alcalde.

-Aaaah… ya veo –lo que Barnaby vio era que no entendía por qué.

-Me han dicho… que hable de mis padres y su muerte –le aclaró, volviendo a mirar los edificios perfilándose en el horizonte contra el cielo. Aquella ciudad era inmensa, y más si se contaba que eran tres niveles, no solamente uno como las ciudades de antaño.

Kotetsu le miró en cuanto oyó aquello. Escrutó su cara, buscando algo, pero como siempre Barnaby se veía serio y decidido. Pero entonces no tendría por qué subir ahí, estaría ensayando para la aparición en público.

-¿Y tú quieres?

-… - como siempre aquel viejo hacía las preguntas más inadecuadas y más bien encaminadas-. No tengo ningún motivo para no quererlo. No es algo que haya escondido, de hecho lucho con mi nombre por ello –le respondió finalmente.

Kotetsu sonrió a su lado. No era el momento para sonreir pero se le escapó. Tampoco tenía importancia, al menos para él. A Barnaby no le gustaba esa facilidad que tenía, parecía que nunca sabía medir el momento en que era adecuado o no.

-Ya… No creo que te haga mucha gracia, Bunny –replicó, negando con la cabeza. Se había girado hacia él, apoyándose con un solo codo sobre la barandilla, inclinado.

Aquello le molestó.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, viejo?

-Bueno… -una nueva sonrisa, ésta más amplia, casi satisfecha-. Te conozco, Bunny. No quieres que tu pasado sea un espectáculo televisivo.

-¡¿Y tu qué sabes? –repitió, esta vez gritándole, girándose. Un grito comedido pese a todo. No perdía el control del todo casi nunca. Pero oírlo hablar como si le conociese de verdad… le enfureció-. No me conoces, ¡en absoluto!

-Bueno, llevamos mucho siendo compañeros… -Kotetsu se rascó la barbilla, sin alterarse ante el grito de Bunny.

-No tanto –aseguró Barnaby.

-Lo suficiente. Te conozco –aseguró, sonriendo otra vez el otro, con calma-. No te importa salir ante las cámaras –de hecho creo que te gusta, demasiado incluso- pero desde luego no de esta forma.

-Es necesario –masculló el rubio, volviendo a mirar hacia la ciudad.

-¿Ah, sí? –finguió sorprendente-. No sabía que fuese así…

-No te burles de mi, viejo –le cortó, no tenía ganas de oir las tonterías de siempre de su compañero de equipo.

Kotetsu negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y suspiró.

-Aún con todo… lo sé. No estás seguro.

-… -se quedó callado de nuevo, pensándolo, aunque lo cierto era que había dado en el clavo. La muerte de sus padres no era ningún espectáculo-. Es necesario –insistió-. Es una forma de calmar a la gente.

Kotetsu le miró. Pensó en bromear de nuevo, algo del estilo de "¿Bunny-chan pensando en salvar gente? ¿Cuántos puntos te han prometido?" pero no lo hizo. La mirada de Barnaby era lo suficientemente decidida.

-¿Cuánto falta para la retransmisión? –preguntó en su lugar.

-Quince minutos.

-Ya veo… encenderé el televisor, aunque seguro que ya está encendido abajo –el resto debían estar viendo si había novedades.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando el paisaje urbano. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que, de pronto, un pitido rompió el silencio. Kotetsu miró hacia la pulsera de Barnaby, que brillaba con la llamada.

-Tengo que bajar –anunció el otro, incorporándose y separándose de la barandilla.

-Eh, espera –se apartó él también del borde de la azotea y miró a Barnaby cuando éste se giró. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro con el puño-. Buena suerte.

Barnaby le miró largamente. La pulsera seguía avisándole de que debía irse si no quería llegar tarde. Asintió un poco, sin devolverle aún la sonrisa, antes de girarse para salir de la azotea.


End file.
